User blog:Toa Tasorin/MOC Blog 1
Time for my first MOC blog. yay. Most of these are probably horrible, due to my extremely limited piece supply and my refusal to take apart any of my Gen 1 sets. (It took forever to piece them back together after the last time.) So I'll just be putting the images and a brief overview, not a full description of each character. Please note, some of these designs are not final, as I've done some revamps. And a few images are outdated, mostly because the character was completely overhauled. Makuta Gathan being the prime example. Tantibus.JPG|Toa Tantibus: Toa of Shadow. My first Toa of Shadow, this is how he appears when not in his winged form. He also has a cloak and hood. Known by some as "The Dark Angel" due to the fact his wings look like black colored angel wings. Magnum.jpg|Toa Magnum: Toa of Fire, Water and Earth. A Toa turned Warlord, he is one of the antagonists. His sheer brawn and ruthlessness have caused many to fear him. He first appears leading a horde of rahkshi that are "on loan" from Pyran. Tasorin.JPG|Toa Tasorin: Toa of Fire, Water and Stone. My self-MOC and the main protagonist of the Brotherhood In Arms story. This image is from a while back, but he has been modified since then. Lithal.JPG|Toa Lithal: Toa of Water, Gravity and Lightning. My first real MOC, granted, his first version was trash and looked like a rainbow due to all the different colored pieces. lol This MOC has also been updated since this pic was taken. Leta.JPG|Toa Leta: Toa of Fire and Air. My first female toa, the custom torso was based on one Toa Hydros's characters. Her story is one of the hardest to write for me. Viturus.JPG|Toa Viturus: Toa of Sonics. This one really came about due to my abundance of silver parts and not knowing what to do with them. This MOC has also been changed. Pyran combat.JPG|Makuta Pyran. The main antagonist for the first book on my Brotherhood In Arms saga. He is the former mentor of Toa Tasorin. And in addition to a regular Makuta's powers, has control over fire as well. His powers allow him to make constructs of fire. Terras.JPG|Toa Terras: Toa of Earth. The second of my female Toa. Terras was transported from TGSR to Bara Magna before the Time Slip happened and has been a hermit ever since. Arch.JPG|Arch. Lithal's pet Fikou Spider. A biological oddity, no one has ever really seen a blue Fikou. Both it's spider silk and the spider itself are abnormally strong. It's encoutered and befriended by Lithal on Spherus Magna. Kiyxen.JPG|Toa Kiyxen (pronounced Keek-sun) Toa of Protosteel. This toa is presumed dead by the time the Brotherhood In Arms arc begins. His cause of death was saving a Matoran from a collapsing temple by transferring his power to the Matoran, changing him into a Toa. The temple soon collapsed on top of him. This MOC has been revamped and now is silver. Gathan2.JPG|Makuta Gathan. Yeah, this is the worst one in the bunch. Gaps in the legs, shoddy armor-work. Not my best work. Post-revamp however, is one of my better works. I put this image here as a before-and-after thing. Motakku.JPG|Toa Motakku: Toa of Air. Though the build is my own, this character's story and personality where created by one of my Playstation Network buddies. Codrain.JPG|Makuta Codrain (Pronounced Ko-drain) The initial antagonist of Book 2. A total psychopath, his antics grate on the nerves of his fellow Makuta. Pyran has made the comment that if he'd been able to do it over again, He'd have strangled Codrain as soon as he saw him. Indrax.JPG|Indrax. A Bi-pedal Rahi created by Makuta Pyran to act as a sentry, this is the original failed experiment, and is found wandering in the tunnels under Spherus Magna. Iranak gun.JPG|Iranak. A Skakdi bounty hunter and a loose cannon. Iranak's true name has been lost to history, he adopted his current name due to his abnormal golden spine, drawing on the old myth of Irankk. Let me know what you think, and if possible, give suggestion on how I can improve. Category:Blog posts